


Nice

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Player is kind of a himbo, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, dumb as hell but means really well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: It's the wedding night that Pierce truly remembers.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 29:Praise kink| Glory hole | Telepathic bonds
Relationships: Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Nice

Pierce had never been the brightest bulb on the bunch; he was at least smart enough to know that. Folks didn't seem to mind, though; his friends all seemed to like him, anyway, and his mama and daddy had always insisted they were proud that he was a good person. He supposed he'd taken it to heart; that awful desk job had been Hell for him. 

Of course he missed Grandpa. But in just a few days, he fell in love with his family farm.

More importantly, Stardew Valley was a town that seemed to come out of a dream. It was a small one; one where everybody knew each other by name. It reminded Pierce of a TV show. He loved it; he loved getting to know his new neighbors and what to grow or make for them as presents.

The one who really caught his eye, though, was the doctor. He was a smart fella; Pierce could tell immediately. You couldn't become a doctor if you were stupid, right? But more than that, he was kind. Pierce watched him take care of the community, himself included; the amounts of times he lost track of times in those caves was kind of embarrassing.

Besides all that...the doc was cuter than a button. Watching him grow embarrassed about taking a Calisthenics class, learning that he wanted to fly planes but was terrified of heights, just watching him do his thing in the clinic...

Well. Maybe Pierce didn't know anything about medicine, but he knew what it felt like to fall in love. Doc Harvey was almost impossible not to fall in love with. 

The day the good doctor accepted the mermaid pendant with tear-filled eyes was the happiest day of Pierce's life. 

The wedding was nice. Everyone from town showed up, which suited the two of them just fine; Pierce had always liked small gatherings with his closest friends, and Harvey tended to get too anxious when there were too many people around.

Of course, it was the wedding night that Pierce really remembered. How could he not? This had to be Doc Harvey at his absolutely most adorable. His cheeks were bright red the entire time, and Pierce couldn't remember the last time he'd heard so much stuttering. He wound up kissing Harvey until he had him pinned to the bed. Their little makeout session turned the doctor into a moaning, whimpering mess.

Pierce wound up learning something important that night. Harvey cleared his throat, saying "If you don't mind, I-I'd like to try something." That 'something' wound up being a blowjob. "I have to warn you, it's been a while since I've done this." And with that, he fumbled with Pierce's fly and took his erection into his mouth.

Pierce couldn't help but groan; he was hard and Harvey's mouth felt good all around him. "Doin' great there, Doc," he said. 

Harvey had moaned. 

Not wanting to end it that way, Pierce managed to get the shy doctor out of his clothes and onto his stomach. He used oil to get him slick and relaxed before pressing into him.

"Doin' great," he said again. "You're so good at takin' me; see? It's all in there!"

Harvey had whimpered and pressed his face deeper into the pillow. 

"You're good at everythin', really. You're good at this..." Pierce thrust, and it looked like it was a good angle, because Harvey cried out against the pillow. "And I just _know_ you're gonna be good at bein' my husband." 

Pierce didn't really know how to use dirty talk; it always made him feel bad when he'd done it with past partners. His folks had raised him right; he didn't like calling people 'sluts' or 'whores,' no matter _how_ much they seemed to like it in the moment.

No; he preferred it this way. Saying whatever nice thing he could think of while he was balls-deep in his partner. 

Harvey seemed to like it, too. Pierce got proof of this before he was even close; he thrust hard at the same time he said "I...love...YOU," and then his new husband squeezed sporadically around him, sobbing his name. 

It took a moment for Pierce to realize what had happened. "Did...did you just...?" he breathed in awe. Once he pulled out, Harvey rolled over. Sure enough, there was a sticky wet spot on the bed where his hips had been. 

The doctor covered his incredibly red face with his hands. "I am _so_ sorry," he said, muffled. 

Pierce could only smile as he pulled Harvey's hands away from his face. "Don't be." He kissed him for not the first and hopefully not the last time. "You're too damn cute, you know that?" 

The words seemed to make Harvey feel better. As the doctor smiled, Pierce decided that he would truly _have_ to be a dummy if he didn't test this out again.


End file.
